


Devine en moi

by Layjalu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layjalu/pseuds/Layjalu
Summary: Greg pense à Mycroft, à ce qu'il est et à ce masque qu'il porte.





	Devine en moi

**Author's Note:**

> Oula je suis toute nerveuse à l'idée de me remettre à écrire, c'est pas grand chose mais je voulais apporter ma petite contribution à l'Empire du Mystrade (longue vie a Mycroft et Greg <3). J'espere que ce petit travail vous plaira !

La première fois que je t’ai vu dans ce bureau sombre, j’ai été étouffé par ta présence écrasante, agacé par ta nonchalance, fasciné par ton charisme. Il m’était difficile d’oublier un homme tel que Mycroft Holmes. 

Tu paraissais froid, sans aucun intérêt pour autrui, excepté pour Sherlock. Au fur et a mesure de nos messages échangés, il était évident que pour toi, être seul te convenait d’avantage qu’être entouré de « poissons rouges », comme l’avait évoqué Sherlock. Les relations sociales devaient te par-être sans intérêt, laissant ces poissons nager et s’écouler près de toi, les laissant s’en aller. 

Mais après sherrinford, tout a changé. Tu t’es peu à peu ouvert à moi, au travers de nos messages, de nos rencontres. J’ai d’abord pensé que la solitude te pesais finalement, je ne voyais que ça à l’époque. Après tout, je ne pensais pas être si différent des autre « poissons rouges » que portait la Grande-Bretagne. Au fil de nos discutions, je m’attachais peu à peu à toi, tu paraissais moins froid, plus accessible. Je sais, je sais, Mycroft Holmes et accessible paraissent aux antipodes, mais c’est ce que j’ai ressentit. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, mais ça ne m’effrayait finalement pas.

C’était étrange de te voir me laisser entrevoir à travers l’amure, la carapace que tu t’étais toi-même forgé. Puis j’ai compris, pour moi, tu essayais. Tu essayais de te mettre a nu. Mais tu t’étais battu si longtemps face à tes sentiments, les avait refoulé dans son désir de tout contrôler que tu ne pouvais arrêter même si tu essayais. 

L’Homme d’État que tu es s’était construit un mur pour que rien ne puisse l’atteindre, et si sherrinford l’avait ébranlé, il n’en demeurait pas moins haut, si haut que personne ne pouvait voir l’homme, si haut pour que personne ne puisse le gravir. Mais je devais tout de même essayer.

Car tu me plaisais, tu n’es peut-être pas particulièrement beau comme tu tiens tant à le penser, mais tu m’attirais irrémédiablement, tu m’attire comme un aimant toujours un peu plus à chacune de nos rencontres.

Je ne m’étais jamais imaginé vivre autre chose après mon divorce, c’est drôle, car maintenant je ne vois qu’à travers toi. C’est quelque chose que n’avais jamais vécu, comme si ce qui t’avais précédé était insignifiant comparé à toi.  
Alors j’ai essayé. J’ai essayé de gravir ce mur entre toi et moi.

Je voulais que tu retire ton masque, je veux te voir tel que tu es, avec tes blessures et tes sentiments.

Mais derrière ce masque, je peux entendre une voix qui dit « s’il te plaît ne me blesse pas ».  
Tu es plus fragile qu’il n’y paraît.

Je vois que tu hésite, tu es aussi attiré par moi que je le suis. Mais essaye, je ne veux te faire aucun mal. 

Devine en moi, je veux juste t’aimer.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, pour le petit plus, je me suis inspirée de la chanson "beneath your beautiful" qui je trouve le correspond vraiment. J’espère que ça vous aura plus, voilà !


End file.
